Hydraulic fracturing (or “fracking”) for oil and gas well production stimulation is very important and is a very large business. But fracking continues in many cases with a “brute force” approach that is extremely large scale, leading to poor economic returns and adverse environmental impacts. Additionally, the recovery factor for the unconventional tight shale formations rapidly being exploited in the US is low, and in many cases maybe only 10% of oil and 20% of natural gas is recovered.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope or to specific invention embodiments is thereby intended.